


A Tragedy in Three Acts (Theseus Will Never Compare)

by hiimaprofessionalfangirl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur is not painted in a great light lmao, as usual fanon > canon, dw we still love him here, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl
Summary: The story of the Dream SMP is a tragedy, but not a Shakespearean one with flowery words or a Greek one with pretty allegories and long dead heroes. Here there are boy-soldiers, broken people and those who chose to play the villains.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 27





	A Tragedy in Three Acts (Theseus Will Never Compare)

**Author's Note:**

> Not about the ccs themselves but their characters on the Dream SMP :D
> 
> AYUP IM ALIVE, I SMASHED THIS OUT IN LESS THAN AN HOUR WHILE LISTENING TO AIN’T NO CRYING BY DERIVAKAT, GO LISTEN TO THE ALBUM “SONGS OF THE SMP”, IT GOES HARD.
> 
> I know this has Theseus in the title but uh ain’t that Tommy-centric (idk might be, he’s my fav character, what can i say)
> 
> But n e ways, this is basically just prose/vague character study so if ya want plot uhhhh go read one of my other fics (wink wonk) this is NOT a c!phil or c!techno safe space, sorry not sorry (also, no place is a c!dream safe space) and any mentions of “boy-soldier” refers to either Tommy, Tubbo or Fundy (cause canonically,,,, fundys also a kid so yeah), hope you enjoy!!!

( _The_ _ story of the Dream SMP is little more than a tragedy played out in three acts. _ )

Act I:

The revolution. 

Children are molded into soldiers to follow the whims of a fantastical leader ( _he’s also their only family_ ). Boys become men through a baptism of blood, running on the battlefield, wielding weapons as though they were made to. Men on both sides begin to hone their cruelty as though it is a weapon. Bonds are forged and severed. Ambition is fed and kindness is starved.  


Ambition drives a betrayal that will forever haunt the people of this land. Boys die a first death so young they barely understand what has been done and that they only get two more chances ( _one of them gets one_ ). Blind faith is what drives it all, blind faith intwo men doomed to wield their sharpened cruelty as their greatest weapons. ( _Men doomed to be villains_ )

It ends with two great sacrifices of a boy made soldier doomed to only ever lose what he holds dear.

( _It is a tragedy because the soldiers on the front lines are boys, youth still holding their faces round and eyes bright. A father, brother, dear friend sending them into battle for a cause he believes in, so they do too._ ) 

Act II:

The 16th

A single day. Every second of it is a tragedy. An untrusting father, wary of his sons shifting allegiances, said son desperate for his fathers love. A boy-soldier wary of his best friend who’d burn it all down for him. Mistrust floats through the air and fills everyone’s lungs when they inhale. Death looms over the horizon, ready and waiting for the carnage of the day.  


A boy-soldier worries he may be left behind in the rubble of his brothers destructive tendencies. A once charismatic leaders eyes alight with madness, knowing how the day will unfold. The tyrant dying a cowards death rather than a villains. The boy-soldiers pass the responsibility of leading back and forth ( _they knew it drove him mad_ ) until one grasps it firmly, and decides to take the risk. The mad composer leaving his life’s work ~~his symphony~~ unfinished. He begs for a death at his fathers hand ( _a father who was always distant until it comes to killing him, then he’s as close as he had wanted when a boy_ ) and receives it. 

His son and brother ( _boys he had made soldiers_ ) watching him die. Soldiers don’t get to mourn as then there is another threat ~~another brother~~ , with explosives of a different kind, screaming about Greek tragedies ( _the funny thing is they are all living out a tragedy, one with no gods, just people made of scar tissue and trauma and people who wield cruelty like a weapon_ ). He tells his brother to die like a hero, a twisted warning ringing like a threat across the crater. 

In the end there is just rubble and boy-soldiers who are now boy-leaders left to rebuild what their ~~brother father friend~~ , founder destroyed. 

( _It is a tragedy because a family is shattered ~~it wasn’t whole to begin with~~ and children are left to lead and rebuild. No child knows how to lead a nation and rebuild it. There may be hope in the air in the end, but that hope will soon be burned._)

Act III:

Doomsday

Another day. One where those with power decided to strip any chance of it from the hands of those who were already fighting a losing game. Children who were only taught war, who have only known war, are expected to know peace. How could one know peace when one is only shown war? Hypocrisy falls from the lips of power hungry men claiming they wish to be teachers ( _they are not, they will never be, they are hypocrites high on their own hubris_ ).  


A boy-solider is told he has suffered all this because a man who has honed his cruelty to perfection finds it fun. A home is taken. It is not lost, it is stolen by thieves who think themselves Robin Hood ( _they are not, they are more like King John, greedy and aching for power_ ). The boy-soldiers are left with nothing again. 

One turns the loss into a rage that burns hotter than his fathers, twisting his mind. One turns it into acceptance and hope, hope that now that their twisted lesson has been told that he may get peace. One turns it into resignation, an acceptance of what he must do for it to be over some day. A tree burns, a nation burns, a crater stands where home once was. A boy takes a home with those who stole his. A ghost screams at the injustice of it all, the only one who seems to see the truth of that day. 

In the end there is a crater, a stolen home and too many broken people left in its wake. 

( _It is a tragedy because the bad guy wins, he gets what he wants. Children’s homes are stolen by those who think they are heroes when they are melding themselves into the image of villains. Bridges are burned, bonds forged of steel are shattered. It is a tragedy because the boy soldiers do not get to rest yet, there are still many battlefields ahead of them. They do not get peace._ ) 

The story of the Dream SMP is a tragedy, but here there are no pretty allegories or flowery words, only war where so many desperately tried to plant peace. Where there should be carefree children there arewar-torn hardened soldiers standing in their stead. There is a crater where there once was home. Scars and trauma take the place of safety and love. 

Here there is no end in sight.

Here there are craters left as reminders of history. ( _Do not repeat it_ )

Here there is only tragedy forevermore. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BITCHES (I’m actually not lmao, i just got super inspired and was hit with a wave of energy to edit this that i should have used to do homework but oh well) 
> 
> [RANT INCOMING]  
> Now, do I think Techno n Phils characters are villains? No, antagonists? Yes. I was reading something n they basically had Tommy say “you wanna make me the protagonist of the story? Fine that makes you the villains” and like ahhhhh, yes yes yes. Also i understand technos character a hell of a lot more than Phils, but I will not apologize for either of them. Their characters frustrate me a lot cause i dont think I’ve ever heard either of them admitting when they do something wrong or make any kind of mistake. I dont think techno ever really even apologized for the first festival, just made excuses. But i can understand his character, Phils? I borderline hate c!phil cause a) cant take responsibility b) is a hypocrite (said he was justified in doing the same thing he killed Wilbur for doing) and c) reminds me so much of my dad it makes me want to deck him. If mans does go through with trying to manipulate ranboo, i will make my ao3 a c!phil hate page.  
> [RANT COMPLETE]
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this!!! It’s a bit messy and a bit more prose-y than my usual stuff but I like it a lot atm.


End file.
